internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Mohammad Yousuf (b1974)
| birth_place = Lahore, Punjab, Pakistan | batting = Right-hand bat | bowling = Right-arm medium | role = Batsman | international = true | internationalspan = 1998-2010 | testdebutdate = 26 February | testdebutyear = 1998 | testdebutagainst = South Africa | testcap = 122 | lasttestdate = 29 August | lasttestyear = 2010 | lasttestagainst = England | odidebutdate = 28 March | odidebutyear = 1998 | odidebutagainst = Zimbabwe | odicap = 152 | lastodidate = 22 September | lastodiyear = 2010 | lastodiagainst = England | odishirt = 13 | T20Idebutdate = 28 August | T20Idebutyear = 2006 | T20Idebutagainst = England | lastT20Idate = 7 September | lastT20Iyear = 2010 | lastT20Iagainst = England | T20Icap = 6 | club1 = Warwickshire | year1 = 2011 | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Lahore Lions | year2 = 2010 | clubnumber2 = | club3 = Islamabad Leopards | year3 = 2010 | clubnumber3 = | club4 = Lancashire | year4 = 2008 | clubnumber4 = | club5 = Lahore Lions | year5 = 2004–2008 | clubnumber5 = | club6 = Lahore | year6 = 2003–2004 | clubnumber6 = | club7 = ZTBL | year7 = 2002–2003 | clubnumber7 = | club8 = Lahore Blues | year8 = 2000–2001 | clubnumber8 = | club9 = PIA | year9 = 1999–2002 | clubnumber9 = | club10 = Lahore City | year10 = 1997–1998 | clubnumber10 = | club11 = WAPDA | year11 = 1997–2008 | clubnumber11 = | club12 = Bahawalpur | year12 = 1996–1997 | clubnumber12 = | columns = 5 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 90 | runs1 = 7,530 | bat avg1 = 52.29 | 100s/50s1 = 24/33 | top score1 = 223 | deliveries1 = 6 | wickets1 = 0 | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = –/– | catches/stumpings1 = 65/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 288 | runs2 = 9,720 | bat avg2 = 41.71 | 100s/50s2 = 15/64 | top score2 = 141* | deliveries2 = 2 | wickets2 = 1 | bowl avg2 = 1.00 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 1/0 | catches/stumpings2 = 58/– | column3 = T20I | matches3 = 3 | runs3 = 50 | bat avg3 = 16.66 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 26 | deliveries3 = – | wickets3 = – | bowl avg3 = – | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = –/– | catches/stumpings3 = 1/– | column4 = FC | matches4 = 141 | runs4 = 10,505 | bat avg4 = 47.96 | 100s/50s4 = 30/51 | top score4 = 223 | deliveries4 = 18 | wickets4 = 0 | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = –/– | catches/stumpings4 = 84/– | column5 = LA | matches5 = 338 | runs5 = 11,026 | bat avg5 = 40.09 | 100s/50s5 = 15/75 | top score5 = 141* | deliveries5 = 8 | wickets5 = 1 | bowl avg5 = 13.00 | fivefor5 = 0 | tenfor5 = n/a | best bowling5 = 1/0 | catches/stumpings5 = 70/– | date = 17 February | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/pakistan/content/player/43650.html Cricinfo }} Mohammad Yousuf (born 27 August 1974) is a former Pakistani cricketer, who played all three formats and also a former captain of Tests and ODIs. A right-handed batsman, Yousuf was one of the few Christians to play for the Pakistan national cricket team, prior to his conversion to Islam in 2005. Yousuf scored 1,788 runs in 2006 which is a world record for most runs scored in a year in tests at an average of almost 100. Yousuf was banned from playing international cricket for Pakistan by the Pakistan Cricket Board on 10 March 2010, following an inquiry into the team's defeats during the tour of Australia. An official statement was released by the Pakistan Cricket Board, saying that he would not be selected again because he had created disciplinary problems and infighting within the team. In reaction to the ban, Yousuf announced his retirement from international cricket on 29 March 2010. However, following Pakistan's disastrous first Test against England in July/August 2010, PCB decided to ask Yousuf to come out of retirement. External links * Category:Pakistan One Day International cricketers Category:Pakistan Test cricketers Category:Pakistan Twenty20 International cricketers Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:Pakistan Test cricket captains Category:Cricketers